


Sweet Surprise

by Cha3rinnie



Series: The Boyz A/B/O [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Younghoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Goodbye, M/M, Omega Changmin, airport, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: Changmin has to leave for US and he prepares a surprise for Younghoon.





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about them in omegaverse!au, so i decided to post another r e a l l y short work about them. So here we go!

Younghoon sighed deeply as he couldn't take his eyes off plane that was slowly disappearing in the air. Changmin was in there and Younghoon already missed him. How couldn't he? In the past three months they became even closer than they already were. After many complaints from the rest of the group, they decided to move to a special flat for a couple of weeks to get used to being with each other. To get used to being mates. 

Mates... Bond mark on Changmin's neck was still fresh and it fitted his body so perfectly. It's been only one week since they finally decided to create that special bond after months of dating and one hour later they got a call from the company. Changmin and Juyeon were to go to US and lead some dance workshops alongside many other talented idols. They were the only rookies invited and Younghoon was really really proud of them but deeply inside he wished Changmin was by his side.

\- Hyung, don't be so dramatic. They'll be back in three days and at least you've got a whole flat full of Changmin's scent - Eric patted his shoulder gently, trying not to sound so devastated himself. Like, Younghoon at least had Changmin while his favourite hyung didn't seem to even notice him.

\- Kiddo, present first and then make crushes - Younghoon laughed at him soflty, finally deciding to leave the airport, dragging maknae to the car. He was determined to go home, cause apparently Changmin prepared something for him. Sheet of paper Q placed in his pocket said: 'Don't worry babe, surprise is waiting for you in our flat'. Our flat. That sounded so great that he couldn't stop smiling. 

~*~

One hour later he got home. He had to drop Eric to dorms and ask Sunwoo and Haknyeon to look after him first. He went in and saw a sticky note on the mirror.

'Hi, babe, just follow those tiny notes'.

Younghoon smiled to himself. That sounded like a game. And he loved playing games. Especially with Changmin. 

He looked for another note and he found it on the table in the living room. Changmin's beautiful handwriring could be easily read. Was he so good even at writing?

'Go ahead and run to the kitchen. Maybe it's in the fridge?'

He couldn't stop himself from running there. Changmin really knew him well. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he opened the fridge and saw another note.

'You sweet fool, you're on a diet! ㅋㅋ  
Just look around the house, I'm sure you can find it!'

Okay, that was clever. Changmin's way to remind him about their diet was unique indeed. Younghoon sighed again and closed the fridge. He hoped for some cakes, he really did.

After checking living room carefully, he decided to head to their bedroom. And he chose wisely. As soon as he entered the room, he could smell citruses everywhere. His alpha calmed down at once cause the smell was really similar to Changmin's scent. Citrus trees were everywhere around the room and the biggest pot had a sticky note on it.

'Only three days, babe. We can make it, right? Don't worry, the smell won't fade and in three days time your personal citrus tree will be back! 💖"

Younghoon smiled to himself. Changmin was his own ball of happiness.


End file.
